


Birthday Sex xD

by Niina_rox



Series: Hwi-Seong <3 [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief cameo by Jaeyoon, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Birthday Sex xD

Inseong couldn't wait to celebrate his birthday.

It was a simple unassuming Thursday, they both had the day off. Inseong decided he was feeling a little adventurous, as they sat in the park in the town over. With _some_ privacy, Inseong smirked at his boyfriend, "want to have some fun." It wouldn't take much to know what he is referring to, Hwi-young looked at him with a small smile. And said: "why not" Inseong laughed a little before closing, the distance between them kissing him. A bit roughly not that Hwi-young minded, of course, it wasn't long before. Their hands were wandering everywhere, Inseong was quick to climb into his lap.

And begin to undo his boyfriend's pants Hwi-young let, out a surprised moan as Inseong began stroking him teasingly slow. At the same time, he started kissing, his neck leaving a hickey or two behind. It was no surprise that they were lost in their, own world Hwi-young was feeling nothing but pleasure. It was all going fine until a little to their left, "Inseong?" they were both startled. It was clear that at first, Inseong wasn't intent on moving. He was concealing something only  _he_ should see, so he leaned further against his boyfriend. All the while looking at someone from his past, apparently come back to haunt him.

"Can I help you" Jaeyoon wasn't surprised, "you could stop what you're doing." Inseong smirked "I could, but do I want to" Hwi-young laughed, a little before gasping a bit. Not so subtly hinting at what had happened, soon enough they separated a little. Jaeyoon moved a little closer "didn't think I'd ever see; you do something like that in public." It fell quiet as Inseong looked at him, he wondered what to say to that. It was painfully clear that he wasn't exactly happy, with seeing him at the moment. "Yeah well, didn't think you'd leave my life, yet here we are." The comment laced with sarcasm. 

It was awkward for Hwi-young since, he didn't completely understand the situation. So he just remained quiet, "I'm sorry about that, it was six months ago." Inseong felt a little angry "like I'd forget when it was, like losing everyone I cared about is easily forgotten." Jaeyoon stepped back a bit "I shouldn't have reacted like that," Inseong scoffed quietly Hwi-young gently, pulled him into his arms. Helping him relax a little a few seconds later, he smiled a little and said: "fortunately for you, I ended up with Hwi-young." His boyfriend smiled happily a moment later, they kiss.

It was sweet, and perfect. "I'll be leaving now" neither of them, really acknowledged him. "How about we head home for some more fun," Hwi-young laughed "you're insatiable" "yup." They left the town rather quickly since, they were in a rush to get back. Behind the closed front door, they both initiated the kiss, both hungry for more. Both forgetting what had happened, Hwi-young was quick to remove their clothes. Even before making it to their bedroom, of course, it wouldn't be the first time. Not that it bothers either of them, they end up on the couch.

With Hwi-young on top, he had a small smirk as, he pinned Inseong’s arms above him. Of course, he was about to complain but, he was roughly kissed. It seemed to be enough at least, to begin with Hwi-young started rolling his hips adding. The right amount of pressure causing Inseong, to moan into the kiss. It was becoming clear how uncomfortable their pants were getting, so the best solution was to remove them. But as Hwi-young was undoing them, he decided to tease his boyfriend more. It wasn't like it was something new; it always was.

It was handy that their couch was big enough, since the moment Inseong’s pants were thrown away. Hwi-young took the opportunity to move down and lay on his legs, and oh so teasingly stroke him a little. And then lick and suck the tip causing him to release a moan; he wasn't sure where to place his hands at first. Until he couldn't help but end up grabbing onto Hwi-young’s head, as he took all of him in and hollowed his cheeks. On instinct, Inseong began to roll his hips, but was stopped when his boyfriend pinned him down. 

He whined but, he also moaned loudly. It was clear he loved Hwi-young and his talented mouth, after a few minutes all he managed to say was; ”gonna come.” Which he did releasing down his boyfriend's throat, Hwi-young was more than happy to take it all. Once he was done, he moved back up; he couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Inseong’s face. He leaned down and kissed him gently; it simply made it perfect. Inseong automatically placed his arms around his neck, pulling him that little bit closer. 

All the while Hwi-young was wrapping one of his legs, around his waist before he dug into the couch to get the lube. They hid there a while ago; he was quick to place the first finger in. Quickly followed by the second slowly scissoring him open, Inseong broke the kiss to release a breathy moan or two. After a couple more fingers, he was prepared Hwi-young added some lube, to his cock. He slowly eased himself in, Inseong didn't seem to mind. He was too busy enjoying the moment, to make it last longer. Hwi-young started off slow drawing, a few loud moans from his boyfriend.

Of course, he had hit his prostate a few times, drawing out a not-so-quiet "oh fuck." It was no surprise that Inseong noticed him smirking, only a manner of seconds later. Hwi-young moved faster they both moaned, it was quite clear that neither of them would last. Which they didn't Inseong coming, untouched a few moments before Hwi-young. As they laid there catching their breath, and kissing tenderly. Inseong wasn't expecting what was said, especially after having sex. But Hwi-young couldn't help but say, "happy birthday" it falls quiet before Inseong laughs a little.

"I love that you add that now" it wasn't long before, they headed to the bathroom. Where it was kept pretty simple, that night they had takeout and watched a couple of movies. The perfect birthday for Inseong, since he spent it with his favourite person.        


End file.
